


Maid to be Yours

by CasualCazz



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Cunnilingus, Dominance, M/M, Papby, Secret Santa, Squirting, Underfell Grillby (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), maid outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualCazz/pseuds/CasualCazz
Summary: After getting suspended from guard duty, Papyrus has to find a new place to work.





	Maid to be Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy this is for [ Grumble ](https://twitter.com/grundlepork/status/1070523171885985792) for the Undertail Secret Santa event!

Papyrus stared at the “Help Wanted” taunting behind the window and bit his red ecto tongue as he swallowed his pride. After being suspended from his position in the guard after a few… disagreements with the Captain plus Sans’s refusal to hold a job down, Papyrus had no choice but to degrade himself to  _ minimum wage  _ in order to survive. Worst of all, out of all the places in the Underground, it had to be  _ Grillby  _ that was the only one hiring. Sighing, he pulls open the heavy door and a small chime greeted him. Not much to his surprise, the bar laid deserted on a chilly afternoon, with only a few sleepy patrons napping on the wooden bar table and the violet bartender dozing off at one of the booths. Papyrus approached cautiously, then crossed his arms and kicked the table, effectively waking Grillby up. The bartender snorted and jumped with a start. After realizing there was no danger, he leaned back and propped his long legs back on the table. 

 

“Oh, it’s you. What do you want?” Grillby asked in a bored tone. 

 

“An application,” Papyrus spat through gritted teeth. 

 

The elemental immediately perks up, with a shit-eating grin, “What happened to your fancy job in the guard?” 

 

“Suspended,” 

 

Grillby threw his head back in haughty laughter and jumped onto his feet, “So, you decided to come here to make ends meet, eh? How hilariously ironic,” 

 

Papyrus clenched his fists, “May I have an application or not?” 

 

The bartender merely ignores him with a swift wave of his hand, “Bet you regret breaking up now, hm?  Man, if you could see the look on your face now-”

 

“Forget it!” Papyrus huffed angrily, “I’ll figure something else out!” 

 

Grillby jumped and  swiftly blocked the skeleton from the exit with a sly smile, “Now hold on just a minute. You’re hired.” 

 

“What?”

 

“Work for me. I’ll start you off with 20g per hour, plus half an hour breaks. Sound good?” his purple flames popped and sizzled, like fireworks. 

 

Despite coming here on his own volition, Papyrus’s bones shivered as he stared down at his former lover, and knew that he wasn’t leaving without Grillby getting what he wanted. He swallowed thickly. 

 

“When do I start?” 

 

\---

 

“...I hate it,” Papyrus growled with the fury of hell rising from his throat. 

 

Grillby whistled as he eyed the skeleton lewdly. He licked his lips and crossed his arms as he appreciated the frilly and revealing maid costume adorned against Papyrus’s slender body. The skirt was short enough to show off his long legs, accompanied with tight fishnet stockings accenting his pearl white bones. The collar ran deep, and if he had cleavage, it would have shown off more than what was appropriate for public. Even a cute little ribbon headband decorated this scarred skull. Papyrus seethed in front of the mirror, a red blush spreading across his face. He clenched his fists and it took all his strength to hold himself back from punching the mirror in front of him that dared reflected this kind of image. 

 

“It’s the standard uniform for all employees,” Grillby said cooly. 

 

“I don’t see you in one.” 

 

“I own this joint, I don’t need one,” the bartender shrugged and motioned the skeleton to follow him, “It’s dinner time. There are customers waiting,” 

 

Papyrus took a deep breath, and slowly trailed behind his new boss and stepped into the dining room. Immediately all eyes trained on him, and his humiliating outfit. They all started, and erupted into both cheers and laughter; some hollering for his number, some already “complimenting” him on the new look. What was even more humiliating, Papyrus recognized some of the patrons as people he had arrested or given a citation to during his guard days. Without a trace of sympathy, Grillby handed his newest employee a notepad and left him to the sharks to serve the alcohol. 

 

Throughout the service, snickers and whispered remarks plagued the poor skeleton, but he tried his best to ignore them. He reassured himself that the constant mockery and groping were to test his resilience, and after this black stain on his memory, he’d come out stronger. Though it was hard to believe this as he felt another hand sliding up his skirt, and he couldn’t do anything about but stand and smile. 

 

The flaming bartender appeared suddenly and slapped the customer’s hand away. He possessively grabbed the Papyrus by the hips towards him and threw the middle finger at the customer with an annoyed scowl. 

 

“Look, don’t touch,”  Grillby sneered then lead Papyrus away from the dining area, and into his office, He closed the door behind him with a quiet click.

 

“A little too late with the rescue, don’t you think?” the skeleton huffed and turned his nose up. 

 

The elemental was not having it. He immediately pushed Papyrus against his desk, his hot breath tingling the other’s neck, and his erection grinding firmly against his pelvis. 

 

“What are you doing?!” 

 

“I couldn’t help it. Watching those guys touch you… just reminded me of how much I still want you to myself,” his voice rumbled deeply, “I need to taste you again,” 

 

The flameman attacked the skeleton’s neck with his dripping tongue, sucking on the bone like starving dogs as his hands wrapped around his waist. Papyrus yelped but does little to resist him. After all this time, Grillby still remembered exactly how to rile him up, and he could already feel his ecto parts forming. 

 

“No… stop…” the skeleton gasped as he threw his head back in a quiet moan. 

 

His partner’s fingers trailed up his skirt and slipped under his panties, gliding his hot fingers across the sloppy labia, “How can you say that, when you’re this fucking wet?”

 

With the words echoing in his ear, Papyrus’s barriers broke. He utterly melted and threw himself at Grillby’s mercy, pride be damned. Grinding on the calloused hand, his juices sputtered everywhere as Grillby moved with him. The flameman rubbed his clit slowly at first, and as delicious noises escaped Papyrus’s mouth, his pace quickened til the skeleton’s body shuttered and tightened in a orgasmic high. His body contently relaxed, but Grillby wasn’t finished yet. Without waiting for his partner to come out of his blissed out state, he dropped to his knees and flipped the skirt over his head. Ripping away the drenched underwear, his silvery hot tongue found its way to Papyrus’s entrance, and teasingly prodded the opening. 

 

“Wait! I’m too-” the skeleton gasped as the dexterous tongue slithered inside him and pressed on his g-spot. 

 

Papyrus whined as Grillby lapped away at him, and grinded on his face for even more stimulation. Feeling even cockier, the bartender firmly held his partner’s hips in place and relentlessly teased him even more. He tortured him as his own moans sent vibrations to his throbbing clit, and Papyrus broke in ecstasy. He moaned and he begged, his mind stuffed with nothing but pure pleasure. 

 

“Fffffucck,” Papyrus mewed, “Please, oh stars, please. I missed this, I missed you. Please don’t stop, don’t stop,”

 

Fueled with even more determination, Grillby’s tongue thrusted with vigorous drive, and his thumb circled his engorged clit until Papyrus panted, coming closer and closer to the edge. The bartender suddenly pressed down on the spot hard, and the skeleton’s hips buckled dramatically. He threw his head back in an earth-shattering scream and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he squirted all over Grillby’s face,  As Papyrus fell to his knees, Grillby stood back up, and simply wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, staring down triumphantly at the weakened skeleton. He grabbed Papyrus’s head and pressed it firmly against his crotch while stroking him affectionately. 

 

“Tell me how much you want me,” Grillby commanded. 

 

“I want you,” Papyrus begged as he pushed the back of the bartender’s thighs closer to him, “I want you so bad. Fuck me more, please. I can’t live without you again. Give it to me, I’ll be good, just give it to me,” 

 

Grillby chuckled darkly and forced his chin up to meet his eyes, “Earn lots of tips by the end of your shift and I’ll reward you. Do that for me,” 

 

Too dazed and fucked out to argue, Papyrus nodded, “Yes, Sir.” 


End file.
